warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Escudo
Para el tipo de salud ver: Escudo (Salud) Los escudos son una barrera invisible que absorbe el daño inminente y protege al jugador de recibir daño a la Salud proveniente de ataques enemigos. A diferencia de la salud, los escudos se regeneran después de tres segundos tras no recibir daño, haciéndolos una defensa de reposición natural. Casi todos los Warframes poseen escudos, cuyos valores se pueden ver en la parte superior derecha de la interfaz como números azules, cada warframe posee una cantidad diferente de escudos máximos. Las unidades Corpus también hacen uso de escudos, ademas de ciertos Jefes. Algunos ataques pueden hacer daño incluso atravez de los escudos, el efecto de estado causa que el jugador sangre y reciba daño a la salud aun si los escudos están completos y tanto el daño como el efecto de estado pueden simplemente traspasar el escudo. Shields also receive no damage mitigation from armadura and are significantly less effective at absorbing damage as a result, especially for well-armored Warframes. On the other hand, their regeneration makes them more useful for frames with high potential maximum shields but below-average potential maximum health such as . Apart from their natural regeneration, shields can be replenished using certain Warframe powers like Shield Polarize, and some units like Shield Ospreys can boost the maximum shields of other units within the vicinity, as well as remove the regeneration delay from taking damage. Effects |cold = 50|magnetic = 75|puncture = -20|radiation = -25|color = 228, 51%|width=100%}} - Proto Shield = |toxin = 25|magnetic = 75|puncture = -50|heat = -50|corrosive = -50|color = 238, 41%|width=100%}}}} Shields follow the Damage 2.0 system – they are simply a special type of hit points that can take increased or reduced damage based off the type of incoming damage. What differentiates them from health, though, is their recharge mechanic. There are two types of shields. Escudo Warframes, as well as most lower-level Corpus enemies, use shields of a type simply called Escudo. Shield-type shields, generally known as "normal shields", take increased or decreased damage against certain damage types according to the nearby chart. damage completely ignores normal shields, dealing damage directly to the health points underneath. Protoescudo Protoescudo are used by certain tougher Corpus enemies and by any bosses that employ shielding. Proto shields take increased or decreased damage against certain damage types according to the nearby chart. damage completely ignores proto shields as well. Incrementar los escudos máximos El escudo maximo de un Warframe aumenta cada pocos rangos, hasta alcanzar el rango 30. Despues de esto los escudos solo se pueden mejorar instalando mods como Redirección, Vigor o ambos si es que se desea una gran cantidad de escudos. Existe un mod similar de Centinela para aumentar los escudos máximos: Redirección calculada. Un Kubrow puede aumentar sus escudos equipando Enlace de escudos, el cual los incrementara en un valor basado en los escudos máximos del Warframe. Missions may randomly have the cyrogenic leakage hazard present, which reduces the maximum shield capacity of all Warframes by half. can be equipped in anticipation of this random possibility in order to reduce the loss of shields, but it is not recommended. RedirectionModU145.png|link=Redirection AugurAccordMod.png|link=Augur Accord VigorModU145.png|link=Vigor Primed Vigor.png|link=Primed Vigor CalculatedRedirectionMod.png|link=Calculated Redirection Enlace de escudos.png|link=Enlace de escudos Regaining Shields Natural Recharge Shields naturally recharge, but there is a 3-second recharge delay imposed whenever struck. Any incoming attacks within this timespan will reset the time needed to 3 seconds. Damage from proc effects like or do not reset the delay timer. The delay timer is only reduced by the Quick Charge mod and only increased by , both of which can only be used in PvP. Shields recharge at 15 units per second, plus 5% of the Warframe's maximum shields: \text{Shield Recharge Rate} = 15 + 0.05(\text{Maximum Shields}) Note that because the recharge rate involves maximum shields, the shield recharge rate can be sped up by increasing maximum shield capacity. This shield recharge rate can be further boosted by Fast Deflection and , which stack together as a multiplier to the original recharge rate. \text{Shield Recharge Rate} = (15 + 0.05(\text{Maximum Shields}))(1+\text{Mod Multiplier}) * With Fast Deflection at maximum rank, Mod Multiplier is 0.9. * With Fortitude at maximum rank, Mod Multiplier is 0.8. * With both mods installed at maximum rank, Mod Multiplier is 1.7. FastDeflectionModU145.png|link=Fast Deflection VigilanteVigorMod.png|link=Vigilante Vigor AcceleratedDeflectionMod.png|link=Accelerated Deflection HastenedDeflectionMod.png|link=Hastened Deflection FortitudeModU145.png||link=Fortitude QuickCharge.png|link=Quick Charge Vitalsystemsbypass.png|link=Vital Systems Bypass Active Restoration In the event of persistent enemy fire, a Warframe's shields may be hit too frequently for the natural regeneration to activate. In such cases shields can be restored via several alternative methods as listed below: ; Items * Team Shield Restore is a beacon placed on the ground which restores 140 shields at 35 shields per pulse, over 4 pulses separated by 5 seconds each. * Medium Team Shield Restore is a beacon placed on the ground which restores 400 shields at 100 shields per pulse, over 4 pulses separated by 5 seconds each. * Large Team Shield Restore is a beacon placed on the ground which restores 1200 shields at 300 shields per pulse, over 4 pulses separated by 5 seconds each. * Shield Restore is a retired item (unavailable to acquire new ones, but still in the inventories of those who owned but never used them) that restores 150 shields. ; Abilities * can restore the shields (and health) of all allied players and their companions within 50 meters (shown on the HUD as Tenno Affinity) with her ability. * With the Sanguijuela vampírica ability augment, Trinity's pulses will restore shielding to other Tenno, provided the Tenno have full energy. * can replenish the shields of nearby allied players and companions, with the Shield Polarize and abilities. * 's , when augmented with , confers shield to all friendly Tenno. The amount of shield restored is dependent upon the damage dealt by his ability. * Only in PvP, Volt can equip to make restore 100 shields to allies which run through it. * Electric 's increases the base shields of himself and nearby allies by 100% at max rank, affected by Ability Strength. * The aura mod grants shields equal to 150% energy spent on abilities. The Augur set mods' bonus does the same thing, and stacks with Brief Respite for a total of +390% energy spent converted to shields. ; Companions * A Warframe's Shields can be automatically replenished by a Sentinel equipped with the mod, which will instantly recharge shields to full capacity whenever the shields are completely depleted. There is a substantial cooldown period before it can restore depleted shields again. * The Sentinel mod will periodically grant rapid shield regeneration to the Sentinel's owner and all nearby allies, along with an increase in maximum shields. * The mod, exclusive to the Raksa Kubrow, works very much like the aforementioned Guardian ability. * The mod, exclusive to the Taxon Sentinel allows it to attack enemies with a 10m radius, 200 damage blast which restores its owner's shields by the amount of damage dealt. ; Other * Shield Ospreys that have been Mind Controlled by , raised by , or summoned as Guardian Eximus units (via Cephalon Suda offerings) grant a flat 200 point shield increase and constant shield regeneration to those within range. Guardian Eximus Ospreys will also release periodic pulses that grant instant shield recovery. Sobreescudo Overshield are extra shield points on top of the normal maximum shielding, which are acquired through the use of active shield restoration items or abilities that would restore shields beyond the Warframe's maximum shield capacity. Unlike normal shields, overshields do not regenerate, and instead stack on top of normal shielding, allowing even those with low maximum shield values to gain substantial shield defenses. Overshields have a maximum value of 1,200 regardless of source, and will remain for as long as the Warframe's shields do not drop to its normal maximum capacity. The player's shield counter changes from blue to purple while possessing overshields. Overshields can be obtained from: *Sentinel Taxon *Team Shield Restore *Medium Team Shield Restore *Large Team Shield Restore * 's Mend * 's * 's *Trinity's Sanguijuela vampírica * 's * 's effect * effect * effect * 's overshield pickups *Smeeta Kavat's Shield Reduction Having equipped a Decaying Dragon Key reduces shield by 75%. During missions this is indicated by a symbol to the left of the shield/health bar (shown on the right). Enemy Shield Amounts Each type of enemy has a base amount of maximum shielding, and this value (like for health and armadura) increases by the level of that enemy. The scaling of enemy shields uses this formula: : Base Shields + ((Current Level Base Level) 0.0075 Base Shields)}} * Current Level is the actual level of the encountered enemy. * Base Level is the lowest level that the enemy can first appear. Elite Crewmen, for example, only appear in a mission if enemies are level 15+. * Base Shields is the value of shields the enemy has when at base level. Elite Crewman have 200 shields at level 15. For example, the shield of a level 50 Elite Crewman is: : 200 + ((50 15) 0.0075 200) 2037.5}} en:Shield fr:Bouclier Categoría:Tipo de Salud Categoría:Corpus Categoría:Actualización 11 Categoría:Mecánicas Categoría:Daño